Flor de Cerejeira
by Botan Minamino
Summary: Anotsu e Rin são inimigos. Mas será que não existe a menor chance de entendimento? Anotsu x Rin


Esclarecendo: Blade não me pertence. Mas um dia... Isso vai mudar! Mhuhahaha!

- Para de barulho! E saia logo desse computador!

- Pô mãe eu estou no meio de uma fic!

- Problema seu! Agora vai dormir que amanha tem escola.

- Você está acabando com minha reputação!

- Olha aqui...

- Ta bom! Ta bom! Já estou indo!

Bom, como eu ia dizendo... Ah sim, Blade não me pertence. E o casal dessa fic é o casal Rin e Anotsu. Estranho? Nem tanto. Mas se não gosta dos dois... Essa é uma oportunidade de começar!

Boa leitura.

Flor de cerejeira

Caminhavam juntos. Era um tanto estranho. Os dois eram inimigos. Mas ainda sim andavam juntos como companheiros de estrada. Rin olhava para ele com o rabo do olho. Esperava uma brecha inexistente para atacá-lo. Matá-lo. Anotsu. Por culpa dele... Por culpa dele ela estava ali. Estava tão concentrada com aqueles pensamentos de vingança que nem reparou que uma planta espinhenta se enganchou em sua roupa, que como já estava extremamente gasta, rasgou-se facilmente. Uma outra planta mais alta, mas da mesma espécie da que rasgara o quimono de Rin, fez um corte no rosto desatento da menina.

- O que? Droga. Murmurou ela com raiva ao perceber o corte.

Anotsu parou um pouco. E olhou com impaciência para ela.

- Da para ser menos lerda?

- Me desculpe se eu sou lerda! Gritou ela para ele. – Ai como é chato! Murmurou baixinho, imaginando que o chefe maximo da Itto-Ryu não ouvira.

- Me desculpe se eu sou chato. Falou isso com a sombra de um sorriso.

Rin corou. E olhou para o lado, fazendo com que Kagehisa visse o corte no rosto dela.

- Ei! Você está sangrando.

- É... Eu sei.

- Hum. Já está escurecendo. Vamos parar aqui hoje.

- Ok. Respondeu ela sem emoção.

Enquanto o Itto-ryu acendia uma fogueira, a jovem localizou o rio que corria um pouco abaixo deles.

- Vou tomar banho. Vê se não me larga aqui. Disse ela para o homem a sua frente.

- Hum. Se eu fosse você não faria isso. A correnteza aumenta durante a noite.

- Faz _séculos_ que eu não tomo banho. Obrigada pelo aviso de qualquer jeito.

Rin desceu a encosta até alcançar o rio. Desamarrou a faixa que prendia o quimono. Ficando apenas com um pano branco por cima do corpo, mergulhou nas águas agitadas. Desprendeu o cabelo.

- Ah que delicia... Falou ela enquanto nadava um pouco. Até que ouviu um barulho alto que aumentava rapidamente. Uma grande massa de água vinha em direção à garota estática.

Anotsu observava as estrelas. Imaginado em quantas garotas como Rin ele despertara o ódio. Nunca havia realmente parado para pensar nisso. Um sentimento estranho e desagradável tomou conta da mente e do coração dele, e logo se espalhou pelo corpo inteiro. De repente ouviu um barulho de água seguido por um grito. "Rin". Pensou simplesmente. E adivinhando o que tinha acontecido ele saiu desabalado na direção do riu, a tempo de ver uma mão humana sair e entrar na água. Seguiu o fluxo do riu velozmente, até que esse se acalmasse um pouco.

- Maldita garota teimosa. Murmurou ele antes de pular nas águas escuras.

Voltou para a margem pouco depois arrastando o corpo inerte da menina consigo. Ela não respirava. Anotsu se curvou sobre ela, depois de levantar o queixo dela, fazendo aquilo que julgou o mais inteligente. Empurrava o ar para dentro dela usando a sua boca como bomba de ar. Fez isso uma, duas, três vezes. A jovem não reagia.

- Vamos. Vamos. Respire. Murmurava.

Até que, finalmente a garota tossiu. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Levou primeiramente um susto ao ver Anotsu curvado sobre ela. Esse, quando percebeu com alivio que Rin estava viva se deu conta de que ela estava praticamente nua. Os rostos dos dois continuaram próximos por mais alguns segundos, causando certo rubor nos dois, até que Anotsu se ergueu e olhou para o outro lado.

- Toma. Eu recolhi seu quimono.

- O-obrigada. E-eu... Muito obrigada por ter me salvado.

Anotsu apenas acenou com a cabeça. Silenciosamente os dois voltaram para o lugar onde iam dormir. Rin lançava olhares para seu "inimigo" de vez em quando, corando, e abrindo a boca sem saber o que falar. Sem se falarem os dois se deitaram. A jovem logo dormiu. Mas Kagehisa não conseguia pregar o olho. Aquilo que havia acontecido... Tinha o perturbado estranhamente. Aquela garota... Não saia da mente dele. Levou um dedo fino para seus lábios. Relembrou como tinha sido tocar, mesmo que pouco nos lábios dela. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava sentindo desejo por uma garotinha irritante que nem a Rin? Tudo bem. Ela não era tão irritante. E provou ser uma mulher forte. Forte o suficiente para atravessar sozinha varias barreiras. Tinha se tornado uma mulher interessante, mas que mesmo assim, ainda mantia uma personalidade um pouco infantil. Mas ele não podia esquecer. Não importava o que fizesse, ela iria sempre odiá-lo, com muita razão é claro. Virou-se. Rin dormia a uns 2 metros dele. Observou-a por algum tempo. Era linda, de seu próprio modo. Os cabelos ainda úmidos caiam ao lado do rosto dela, que exibia uma expressão serena. Ele ficou observando ela até ser vencido pelo cansaço.

Na manha seguinte foi surpreendido por uma Rin acordada. Geralmente era ele que se levantava primeiro. Alem disso um cheiro delicioso invadia seus sentidos. A fogueira que tinha se apagado pouco antes dele dormir, estava acesa novamente.

- Quer? Perguntou Rin oferecendo para ele um peixe num espeto.

Anotsu apanhou o peixe com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Hum. Não se preocupe, não está envenenado. Disse ela e pegou um peixe e o mordeu.- Viu?

- Você os pescou? Perguntou ele atônito.

- Sim. Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas consegui pegar vários antes que você acordasse.

Assim que terminaram a refeição matinal os dois voltaram a caminhar. Anotsu ia bem à frente dela, escutando os passos da jovem atrás dele, até que percebeu que os mesmos pararam um pouco. Olhou para trás e viu que a jovem observava encantada uma grande e florida cerejeira. Anotsu caminhou até estar ao lado dela e observou a arvore.

- É lindo. Disse Rin deslumbrada.

- Sim. Com certeza. Mas... Não é época de cerejeiras.

- Tem razão. Talvez essa apenas tenha se esquecido que ainda não é primavera.

O senhor da Itto-Ryu então, se levando pelo impulso apanhou uma _sakura _e colocou nos cabelos de Rin, que olhou para ele corando. O rosa da delicada flor causava um bonito impacto com o negro dos cabelos da jovem. Anotsu olhou para ela de volta.

- Fica bem em você. Disse simplesmente.- Vamos?

- S-sim.

Novamente os dois pararam. A noite já havia caído. Anotsu olhava as estrelas como sempre, enquanto o fogo crepitava. Rin se aproximou dele timidamente.

- Anotsu? Posso falar uma coisa?

- Sim?

- Eu queria agradecer direito por você ter salvado minha vida. E agora, estou em divida com você. Pode pedir se quiser que eu pare de persegui-lo.

- Posso pedir algo então? Então eu quero que você simplesmente...Apenas pare de me odiar. Se isso for possível. As palavras vieram carregadas de tristeza.

- Mas eu... Não te odeio.

- O que?

- Acabei percebendo, que depois de encontrá-lo pela segunda vez eu não sentia mais ódio por você.

Mas... Por que você se importa com tal coisa?

- Sabe... Você pode achar que não, mas, ao ouvir suas palavras eu me sinto aliviado. Não é fácil carregar a culpa de ter estragado a vida de jovens garotas com você. Eu sei que sou um criminoso. Mas me arrependo por ter feito uma serie de coisas. Comecei a sentir essa culpa quando te conheci. Os dois se olhavam. Anotsu passou uma mão delicadamente pelo rosto de Rin. Aproximou-se dela. Corando ela fez o mesmo. Até que finalmente os lábios dos dois roçaram-se. Aquele toque inocente se transformou em um beijo pouco depois. A boca dele exigia a dela. Anotsu puxou-a pela cintura. Rin, inexperientemente o acompanhava, lentamente aprendendo a imitá-lo. Quem visse essa, e todas as cenas que se seguiram nunca imaginaria que aqueles dois um dia tivessem sido inimigos. Imaginaria que sempre foram amantes.

Fim

Nota: Cabei! O final ficou bem podre porque não sabia como terminar a fic XD Mas espero que tenham gostado. Adoro esse casal e há bastante tempo estou querendo fazer uma fic deles... E só agora consegui. Rin e Anotsu ruleia! XDDDD.

Kissus

Botan Minamino 06/03/06


End file.
